


Вновь зашумел мятежный регион

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Конфликты, война - Freeform, зима, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: Все возникло как напоминание о том, что своих демонов нужно останавливать до того, как они вырвутся наружу в этот мир.





	Вновь зашумел мятежный регион

Вновь зашумел мятежный регион,  
Без начала, без конца одни лишь битвы.  
Снова режет смерть острее бритвы,  
Из борьбы кромсая ничего.

А весь мир в ожидании весны,  
Что спасет растревоженных сердцем,  
Но невозможно спасти лишь песней,  
И злодеи бывают умны.

По следам занесенных бурей,  
И неважно, бураном иль пылью,  
Идут тени как будто люди,  
Идут люди, не знавшие жизни.

Чтобы вновь в никуда, цепь замкнется,  
Небо серое сменит ночное,  
Сколько слез здесь еще прольется,  
Не засыпать те раны солью.

Я смотрю на тебя и не верю,  
Что меня заметет однажды,  
Я как будто жила уже дважды  
И как будто приду раз в третий.

Снова стали звон бесчеловечный,  
Снова ярость хватает за горло.  
Не учи других, просто вспомни,  
Скольких ты до меня покалечил..

**Author's Note:**

> 29.02.20


End file.
